


An Indispensable Celebration

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguously Postgame, Because names are clearly my strong suit, Borderline Cracktastic Humour, Builder is called Bil, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Harvest Festival, Meeting Of Cultures, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mischief, Nonbinary Character, Not My Builder, Queerplatonic relationship, Various Halloween Traditions, basically everyone is here, forehead kiss, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Many people live on the Isle Of Awakening, each bringing their own knowledge and experiences. With more reason than ever to celebrate, and a new slew of citizens, the possibilities are endless. This year's harvest festival will be the greatest event in history.
Relationships: Builder & Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Lokiwel's Halloween Bundle





	An Indispensable Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Halloween because life loves making us busy, but better late than never! I was going to name this builder Beau, but it wouldn't be Dragon Quest without a pun or two, so Bil the Builder it is. At least I can admit that Bilđr would have been too much.

“Hey Bil, do you know what day it is?” Malroth asked, the smirk on his face twisting his voice into a mischievous lilt.

Bil shook their head, turning to face their friend. Their eyebrows were raised in silent question, parted arms unready to guard their head. Malroth seized his chance, bringing a large object crashing down over Bil's eyes. For a moment, the builder flailed, but Malroth's steadying hand on their shoulder reminded them to breathe.

His laughter echoed slightly in their ears, obstructed. A familiar, earthy scent filled Bil's nostrils, bringing with it the memories of a simpler time. Bil brought their hands to their face, patting the firm object until they found the jagged edges of a mouth. With this, they readjusted the headgear until their eyes aligned with the rounder holes, and they could see again.

Malroth's face was the first thing Bil focused on, glowing with the force of his grin, his cheeks still pinched with laughter.

“Good to see you figured it out so quickly!” he chuckled, offering his hand. Bil accepted it with a soft smile, their eyes bright against the dimness of the mask.

“Today marks one year since the harvest festival back on Furrowfield. That all feels so long ago now, huh? Like a far-off dream...”

Bil watched the cloud cross Malroth's features, his eyes becoming unfocused, and quickly squeezed his hand. Malroth turned to them, his grateful smile softening his face. The tension slowly faded from the corners of his mouth.

“I know it's still hard to believe sometimes,” Bil murmured. “That our world carried on, well after it was 'supposed' to end. But I'm glad that it did.”

“Me too.”

The builder moved to his side, gently jostling him as they wrapped their arm around his shoulders.

“The clouds behind your eyes are back. But they won't last forever. Someday, you'll remember how to feel comfortable in your own skin. You'll feel like yourself again, and I'll be with you every step of the way.”

“What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?”

“You were that friend in return,” Bil answered sagely, nudging him lovingly. “I think a celebration will help you feel closer to your old self. So put a pumpkin on your own head and start dancing!”

“If you think that will help,” Malroth teased, mock indignation narrowing his eyes as he pulled a pumpkin over his head without complaint.

“Any ideas how we should celebrate it this year?”

Malroth hummed under his breath as he considered it, the sound reverberating through the headgear making it difficult to focus. His arms habitually clasped around his chest to ground himself.

“Why don't we have a _huge_ bonfire, filled with those nice-smelling herbs? And fireworks! I didn't really have the chance to enjoy them last time.”

“We'll have a private fireworks show after a feast in your honour with everyone on this island. And we can make a rule to smash any ruined pumpkins when we're done partying. How does that sound?”

“Like you know me too well.”

Malroth set his hands on his hips, his eyebrows rising up into his mask as an intense grin formed beyond the jagged teeth, and a short bark of laughter left his lips.

“Not that I'm complaining. It feels great to be so close to someone.”

Bil raised their hand in agreement, and as he had done with all of these moments, Malroth slapped it eagerly.

“How can we still see in these?” Bil muttered under their breath with a light chuckle.

Shrugging, Malroth replied. “Habit?”

Nodding thoughtfully, the builder grasped Malroth's hand again, and dragged him towards the nearest workbench.

“You can actually help me with the preparations this year! And if you've got any ideas for new items, either throw them my way or surprise me.”

“Whatever you say, chief.”

Malroth allowed himself to be dragged away, basking in the intense joy that Bil had radiated at the idea of sharing the building work. Bil had been so happy back on Malhalla, when Malroth had proved that even the god of destruction can create something with enough love and desperation, that they'd almost wept with joy as they swept him into their arms.

That memory continued to give him strength during darker moods, his relief at saving Bil and overcoming his own failings mingling with the awe and pride that Bil had grown so strong in his absence. Perhaps they had needed to part in order to find themselves, despite the circumstances. Finding each other again, after everything they'd been through, had brought them closer than ever before. Those feelings ran through his veins like fire, warming his once-despairing heart.

Bil finally stopped at a workbench, pressing Malroth's hand into the cloth at its centre.

“Make a start without me; I have to run some errands, but I'll be back soon.”

With that, they patted their friend's neck gently, before turning on their heel and leaving. Malroth briefly wondered why the pat was on his neck rather than his cheek, only to have his thoughts interrupted by a peal of laughter ringing through his headgear when he realised. Shaking his head, he set to work, occasionally lifting the mask to allow some fresh air to reach his sweating brow.

* * *

Bil made their way back to the workbench at lunch time, arms filled with items for the later festivities, the pumpkin mask strapped to their back. Mud marred their cheek, flecks of straw and wheat protruding from their hair, and still they smiled as freely as ever. Malroth relieved Bil of their burden, curiously reading what he could make out of a note wrinkled in their hand.

“Celebration ideas from... around the world? What's up with that?”

“I asked around,” Bil grinned. “I wanted to know how each islander did or would celebrate this festival. They had so many ideas, Mally! Would you like to read them?”

He dropped the materials into a chest he'd made earlier and leaned against it, grinning back. “Of course!”

Bil set the remainder of their collection into the chest before passing the list to Malroth. His eyes ran back and forth along its secrets, eyebrow raised with awe.

“Predictions using items in baked goods?”

“'We heards of its when we was a young girls. All romantics, yes, very romantics',” Bil mimicked Ordelia's explanation.

Malroth burst into laughter, doubling over and swaying with the force of it, the crinkled paper tearing slightly as he clutched it. A minute later, he straightened, gasping for breath as he pulled his mask off to wipe a tear from his eye.

“Why doesn't that surprise me? Anyway, what else have we got on this list?”

Malroth continued reading, his lips moving slightly as they spelled out the words, bringing an eager glint to his eyes. It quickly turned into confusion as he reached the end of the list, eyebrows drawing tight.

“What's an effigy?”

“A model made to resemble someone who was once in the way of freedom. It's then destroyed in a 'reenactment' of victory, or so Lord Gerome says.”

Malroth eyed them dubiously.

“I dunno if I approve of this whole symbolism thing, but it sounds fun to take it down. Who's the unlucky monster?”

“The people of Moonbrooke are fighting over whether it should be Atlas or Warwick,” Bil smiled ruefully. “If they take much longer in deciding, they won't get their effigy this year, though.”

“Think I can get them to agree on something if I smack a few helmets?” Malroth joked, chuckling as Bil's mouth grew wide with shock, before they lightly punched his arm.

“Relax! They can sort it out amongst themselves. More importantly, is there anything I can help with?”

Bil crossed their arms and tilted their head to the side as they considered it. Then a bright light and their familiar dopey smile spread across their face, and they nodded gleefully.

“Think you're up to slaying a few monsters on the Explorer's Shores? I have another list for you if you are.”

The builder held the note out, Malroth eagerly swiping it without hesitation.

“You got it, partner.”

Bil held out their other hand, and Malroth instinctively slapped it with a cheer.

“I don't need any rare materials; just defeating them is fine. I'll be arranging the fields, so you won't have to look very hard when you're done. Take care of yourself.”

Malroth huffed lightly, smiling as he ruffled Bil's hair, the builder giggling softly as they half-heartedly swatted at his hand.

“I will. You look after yourself too, okay? Don't go hitting your thumb with that big hammer!”

Bil nodded, wrapping him in a quick, firm hug. They waved to one another as Malroth turned and wandered towards the docks, ready to reap his rewards. Once he was out of sight, Bil turned to survey the plot of land before them.

* * *

Malroth returned as the sun was cresting the mountaintop temple, a sturdy sack slung effortlessly over his shoulder. Although he was still struggling to understand why his friend wanted the monster statues, there was no denying the eerie aesthetic that they held. He allowed himself to stand atop one of the hills overlooking the Green Gardens, gazing across Bil's work with awe.

The vegetable and fruit fields had been removed for the night, replaced entirely by a corn field planted in strange patterns. Each row held a space between them, occasionally merging or passing over one another. Before he could ponder the meaning, his name reached his ears, followed by the enthusiastic waving of his friend. With a bright grin reaching towards his ears, he leapt down the hillside, setting his pouch at Bil's feet.

“I got everything you asked for.”

“You're the best, Malroth!” They exchanged another high five before Bil continued. “Help me set these up in the maze. I can't wait to see how the others will react!”

Malroth tilted his head but decided not to voice his question. Instead, he followed the builder into the maze, working under their direction to place the creepy creatures at dead ends. When they were finished, laughing as they exited the maze hand in hand, he remembered his query from earlier.

“So what's up with this maze? It can't _just _be here to scare the townsfolk silly.”

“Well, I've also scattered gift boxes and tables around. The brave citizens who are able to find one may take one item of their choosing, then exit the maze. I know it will be a lot of fun!”

“I see. And the corn?”

Bil shrugged.

“It's easy to get lost in, it smells nice, and some believe that it can bring prosperity or personal growth.”

Malroth breathed deeply through his nose. “I can't speak for the other stuff, but it _does _smell good.”

The builder gently pulled away from Malroth, eyes soft and peaceful, yet filled with the sparks of excitement and brilliance.

“I need you put down some barrels, tables, and cards. I trust you've watched me long enough to know where to place them.”

A proud smile caressed Malroth's cheeks, his fist flying to rest across his heart. “You got it. Where are you off to?”

“I need to collect some fresh water, then I'll be cooking for awhile. I'll check up on you when I'm done, though.”

After a nod, they hugged once more, before leaving for their designated tasks.

* * *

When night fell, every citizen living on the island found themselves drawn to the Gardens. Haydin had taken it upon himself to play 'Soaring Spirit' on the harp that stood beneath the dracky stack.

Once-empty barrels, now filled with fresh water and floating vineapples, were spaced evenly in a corner where Malroth had set them. Large tables around the terrace held playing cards, each hiding a treat for those unwilling to enter the maze or unable to find their prize. Candles floated atop small lily pads in the pristine pond, and Jack-o'-Lanterns surrounded the area.

Bonfires blazed steadily atop the castle wall separating grass and snow, warding off the chill as they guided wanderers to the memorial known as the Cavern Of Reflection, where the sombre were free to honour the fallen. An effigy stood high above the castle, ready to be burned once the time was right.

Malroth was the first participant in vineapple bobbing, almost tumbling into the barrel as he raced to grab one before Digby and Dougie, but he hauled himself out of it with a fierce smile around the treat. His joy grew even greater as he watched the pair argue over who lost first, spiralling into laughter as they began punching each other before Babs danced over to knock some sense into them. He found himself leaning against Bil as they wrapped an arm over his shoulders, their face as bright as his own from his victory.

“Was winning first really worth almost drowning?” Bil laughed, resting their head on his shoulder.

Malroth merely shrugged, biting into the vineapple and offering his friend half. They took it kindly, chewing thoughtfully as they watched Bonanzo encourage his pupils in their own vineapple efforts, stroking his beard without pause.

“Think we can dunk him? I can't imagine what that fuzzy little monster will look like soaked!”

Bil raised an eyebrow, smirking teasingly.

“Do you _really _want to find out?”

Malroth pondered it for a long moment before shuddering.

“You're right, I probably don't.”

The pair turned in time to see Den turn over a card to reveal a ruby. His eyes grew wide with shock as a rowdy cry rippled through the miner crowd, Babs holding his arm to steady him with a joyful grin.

“Get in! Ya really hit it lucky, Pops!”

She pressed his prize into his hand and guided him towards the bar, urging him to sit while he processed his newfound fortune. Rosie brought a cup of water to him to help him with the shock, helping care for him as she started a passionate conversation with Babs about the prizes they had found in their cakes whilst exploring the maze.

Someone screamed from within the labyrinth, followed by Gerome's tirade of 'Gadzooks' and 'Pull yourself together!' Many citizens who were within earshot burst into a fierce laughter, Malroth wiping another tear from his eye.

“Alright, I'll admit it, this taxidermy maze was one of your funniest ideas yet.”

“I know,” Bil chuckled. “Do you want to give it a try?”

“Nah, I know where half of those creatures are. Where would be the fun in that?”

“Maybe next year?”

Malroth nodded amicably, taking his friend's hand and pulling them towards the card table. He picked one at random, a stackable metal slime falling out from under it. He jumped, hand reaching for his weapon only stilled by Bil's grasping his wrist, then shook his head.

“How did you manage to fit some of this stuff under these tiny cards, anyway?”

“Secret.”

He huffed, picking his prize up from the grass and pushing it into Bil's arms.

“You like this sort of stuff, right? Here, you can have mine.”

Bil stared between the slime plush and their friend in surprise.

“Yeah, slimes are fine. Are you sure?”

Malroth smirked, crossing his arms behind his head dramatically.

“Well, it's going to end up in our room anyway. Might as well mean something.”

“I guess so. Oh, speaking of our room, the fireworks will be starting soon! Do you want to come with me to a better view?”

“Great idea! Our roof would be perfect for it.”

With that, the pair bid their friends goodnight, grabbing a pile of food from the buffet table before bounding up the cliff face. They sprinted across the plateau and clambered up the ladder to their rooftop pool, Malroth almost upturning a deck chair as he threw himself onto it. Bil laughed as they took their seat beside him.

“You really want to get wet today, don't you?”

“It _was_ pretty hot today, but they've just been happy accidents.”

Bil squinted slightly as they peered at Malroth, clearly doubtful, before shrugging and staring up at the sky. The first flowers of coloured flames burst in the sky a moment later. The friends watched them in quiet peace, grateful for the chance to enjoy the sight at last. After the final bloom had fizzled into smoke, Bil turned to him, voice subdued.

“Hey, Malroth?”

“Yeah?” he answered, taking a rice ball from the small food mountain.

“Remember when you asked me about my homeland? Well, I made something for you, to celebrate tonight.” Bil rummaged around in their bag until they cheered, holding a fruit pie out to their friend. “Cantlin's specialty: plumberry pie.”

“And you... didn't want to bring that to our people?”

Bil shook their head gently.

“You're my best friend, Malroth. And after everything we've been through together, I wanted you to have something of mine. Something that's ours alone.”

A great cheer echoed to the pair from the people of Moonbrooke, causing them both to jolt. Malroth huffed a breathless, disbelieving laugh, whilst Bil muttered about timing with a shake of their head.

Despite the interruption, the pair watched with awe as the soldiers carried the giant straw monstrosity from the battlement to the great steps. Another ferocious roar resounded across the Steppe as they threw it onto the largest central bonfire, the flames that immediately curled around it almost rivalling the beauty of the fireworks.

“Something that's ours alone?” Malroth asked, trying to regain the comfort of the previous moment. “That's really sweet of you, but isn't our house enough?”

“It is. But sometimes, it's nice to have something else, or a memory related to an event. Like this harvest festival.”

Malroth hummed thoughtfully, before accepting a slice of the pie. Its delightful flavour, mingled with the freshness of the warm crust, was heavenly as it melted in his mouth.

“Whoa, Bil, this is amazing! Thank you for sharing this with me.” He ate another slice, then relaxed further into the chair, gazing adoringly at his friend. “Sharing your food, and this moment of our lives, together... I'm really glad that we met.”

Bil smiled lovingly, reaching out to pat Malroth's cheek.

“Me too.”

“You know what?” Malroth asked curiously. “I think that this year's harvest festival will be known as the greatest event in history.”

Bil considered the statement briefly, tilting their head.

“With so many different ideas and different people coming together, I don't think there has ever been a celebration so big. But that doesn't mean we can't make it even bigger next year!”

Malroth laughed brilliantly, leaning over to gently cup Bil's cheeks and kiss their forehead.

“That's my builder! No matter what you face, you always have grand ideas, and you're usually right. It's part of what I love about you.”

Bil kissed Malroth's temple, pulling him into a tight hug. Each moment like this would be cherished by Malroth and his builder forevermore, they swore to themselves.

“I'm really happy that you finally learned what love is. I'm also glad that that's partly because of me.”

After a moment, the pair settled back into their chairs. Enjoying each other's company in silence, they watched the stars and bonfires long into the night, eating treats and listening to the din of the festival slowly fade as the sky began to brighten. Nights like these, where they were free to relax beneath the clear, open skies, were infrequent pleasures, which only served to make them even more magical.


End file.
